Baby, you're not alone
by GrangerIsOurQueen
Summary: Ron and Hermione go clubbing. No sex. Oneshot. Rated T for Ginny and Hermione's mouth. During 6th year.


The story is based off the song "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift, then into "Not Alone" by Darren Criss. My first songfic. Takes place during their 6th year.

Credit to Queen Rowling and Taylor for the song lyrics.

_And I could tell you, his favorite color's green,_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth,_

_His sister's beautiful, he's got his father's eyes,_

_And if you asked me if I loved him, I'd lie._

"Hey, Hermione!" Ginny yelled from the girl's bathroom in our dorms "Ron, Harry, Luna, Neville and I are going to the 21 and under club in Hogsmead. Wanna come?"

Ugh, clubs are dirty places where dirty people get dirty.

"Why isn't Ron going with Lav-Lav?" I asked spitting her name

"They broke up." Ginny said bluntly

"What?" I shrieked

"That'a girl, now get something sexy on and we will go to the club and grind up on our boys!" Ginny giggled

Ginny's always right.

I bounded to my closet.

"Why the fuck don't I have any cute clothes!" I yelled

"Check my closet." Ginny said, coming out of the bathroom and opening her trunk

I sat on my bed and sighed until something small and lacy was thrown at me. It was a teeny-tiny dress, it was strapless, and came down to my mid-thigh. There was a think black slip underneath it, and a second layer of black lace. The top was corset-tight.

"Aaaand," Ginny said, throwing 4 inch peep-toe pumps in my direction.

I shimmied out of my school robes and into the scandalous outfit.

"Will you do my hair?" I asked Ginny.

She simply lifted her wand and flicked it in my direction, and my hair was straightened and smooth.

"I need to learn that one." I murmured

"Damn straight." Ginny winked, she was dressed in a red halter dress that was synched at the sided and shorter than mine. She had red ankle booties on and her mid torso length hair was curled in tight spirals.

We walked down into the common room, arms linked together, after a few seconds Ron, Harry and Neville walked down the stairs, chatting about Quidditch.

"Sorry to hear about your break up." I said, winking.

Ginny and I then turned and made our way to the passage way into Honeydukes.

Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum.

The bass thumped so loudly glasses were shaking.

"Let's dance!" Ginny screamed, taking Harry by the hand into the middle of the dance floor and started grinding up on him.

"C'mon Ronnie!" I shouted, copying Ginny's moves.

After a few minutes Ron turned around, so he could face me.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Hermione?" He shouted, trying to be heard over the music.

I giggled, kissing his neck and saying "You don't like it?"

"No." He whispered, or perhaps he just said it in a normal voice.

My face fell, once I realized what he had said.

"Oh." I said, equally as quiet.

I dashed out of there. I hate when people see me cry.

"Damn it!" I screamed, when I got up to my dorm, collapsing into my bed. Not caring if it was 3 am, not caring if I would wake anyone up. "Fuck." I whispered into my pillow. Tears rolling down my cheeks.

I grabbed my iPod, one of my only possessions that betrayed that I was a muggle-born. I shoved the headphones in my ears and scrolled to the T's. It was going to be a Taylor Swift night. I clicked on the song that completely described my mood. The song that had reached number 1 on my 25 top most played during Ron's relationship with Lavender. I'd lie.

_He looks around the room  
>Innocently overlooks the truth<br>Shouldn't a light go on?  
>Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?<em>

_He sees everything black and white  
>Never let nobody see him cry<br>I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

And I fell asleep to the depressing sounds of my current situation. (A/N Sorry to break the mode, but I'm watching the Shore. *8.11.11* Ron and Sammie are back together. Shocker. Way to make Italy suck guys. Way to go.)

I woke up that morning, my face felt stiff, and I could tell it was from the shed mascara that slid down my cheeks the night before. I rose on my bed, and sat crisscross. I realized then that I was still wearing my club get up. I kicked of the shoes and slithered out of the dress that had damned me the night before. I went into the bathroom, refusing to look at my reflection, I knew I was a mess. I washed my face, and tied my hair into a large, messy bun on the top of my head. I grabbed my sweatpants with the Hogwarts logo on them and pulled them over my pasty legs. I walked down to the common room, not giving a shit that I was only wearing a bra and sweatpants. I climbed on one of the big couches and stretched out.

Ron loved Lavender. Ron didn't give a shit about me. I was all alone in this world. I needed to leave the drama of Hogwarts. I was almost close to sleep when I heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hermione!" Ron said, sounding immensely relieved. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry 'Mione." Ron actually sounded serious and sincere.

"I'm trying to sleep Ronald." I said trying to sound cold, but my voice cracked on his name. "Leave me alone… I'm always alone." I said, whispering at the end.

Ron bounded over to me as fast as he could, and scooped me in his arms.

"_Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through"_ Ron sang. "I love you Hermione." He said quietly

I turned to face him, still sitting in his lap. "I love you too."

And that's how our first kiss was. After the cutest song, sung by the cutest boy, and me in sweatpants and a messy bun.


End file.
